The Time Surfer
by K.M. Blanchard
Summary: Daniel thought he was a normal 14 year old boy, until he finds a mysterious watch on his doorstep that can do more than just tell time...


Some people think that time should never change, and what happens happens, and there's no way to change it. Other's think, Yeah well if it was possible that would be cool, I could re-take that test I failed last week. When Chris Columbus sailed the ocean blue, many thought the earth was flat, and that he would just fall right off into deep space, never to be seen again. But he proved that the world was round. Today when we think of the word moving we think of new houses. But what if our great ancestors didn't move from house to house, they moved from planet to planet?  
  
Chapter 1: Wednesday the 13th  
  
Bullies at school call me Lil' Danny, my parents call me Daniel, except for when their really mad then they call em Daniel Jacob, I HATE my middle name! But my best friend Nick just calls me Dan; I like the name Dan. "Daniel Get Down Here! NOW!" I put the pen I was using to write to my school pen pal in California and finished pulling on my pants. I had almost put on both of my socks after hopping down the stairs before- "DANIEL JACOB DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" "I'm right here Mom," "Oh sorry Daniel, your father is working late today, and I have some extra thing to do at the office, so here's the key," I took it from my mom and was almost out the door till- "Oh and Daniel try not to loose it this time?" I shook my head, as screen door slammed shut by a sudden gust of wind. After I made sure I was wearing all my clothes I pulled on my backpack and made a mad dash to the bus stop at the end of the street. If I missed it I would be tardy for the 2nd time this week. And making note of the other times I had been late this year, being late wasn't really on my to-do list. I reached the bus stop in time and leaned up against the STOP sign trying to catch my breath when- "OH MY GOSH I FORGOT MY PEN PAL LETTER!" I slapped my hand to my mouth as I realized I had said that out loud and quickly looked around to make sure no one heard me. I was just debating whether or not I should run back home and get the paper when a car zoomed by. ""That's weird yellow isn't really the coolest color for a car," I thought, and then it hit me. "WAIT! WAIT! PLEASE! NO COME BACK!" I had missed the bus for the second time this week. I looked at my watch it was 8:05 and school started at 8:30. Seeing how it took me at least half an hour of power walking to get to school, it more sense just to walk. Hey, at least I'd miss a little bit science!  
  
* * *  
  
By the time I had gotten home I had been late to science, my teacher had yelled at me, something about missing a important lecture about Mars, lost my lunch money, spilled the soda Nick bought for me, realized I hadn't brushed my teeth or hair this morning, and lost the key to my house, again.  
  
I walked up to the porch praying I had dropped the key next to the house when I relied there was a package at the door. It was very small but the sender has managed to write in very small handwriting: To: Daniel Jacob Green Merry Christmas!  
  
I had almost finished opening the package when what I read sunk in. I turned the package over and re-read the front. Merry Christmas? It was April Christmas was ages away. Thinking it was just my Grandpa or one of my friends trying to be funny, I continued to open. Inside I found a small box wrapped in twine. I ripped off the twin and threw it aside and inside I found a very old pocket watch. I took it out and turned it from side to side wondering why anyone would want to send this to me. I set the time on the watch, when I glanced at the twine on the ground. Tied to it was the very key I had lost at school that day. I picked it up and untied the twine from it. I was just fixing to put it into the lock when someone came to the front door, a middle-aged man wearing only overalls and a straw hat.  
  
"Excuse me son, may I help you?" "What are you doing in my house?" "I'm sorry I live here with my wife and two sons, are you sure you have the right house?" I stepped back to look at the house when I realized that my house was indeed my house, except for it looked 50 years younger. "What's going on?" The man's wife had come to the door as was looking at me as if I had gone mad. "Excuse my what is today?" "April 15, 1956, son are you sure you're alright?" I pulled out the pocket watch out from my pocket and turned it around. I hadn't noticed that it had a setting for the date. The clock was still ticking but that's not what surprised me. The date on the clock read April 15, 1956.  
  
Just what I needed, to go insane on the worst day of my life. I collapsed on to the floor. 


End file.
